Up The Ante
by Bella286
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de WeasleyForMe. Georges et Hermione participent à un challenge d'esprit. Qui en sortira vainqueur, L'esprit compétitif d'Hermione ou les tours de Georges? Et si l'enjeu du pari était ailleurs? HG


Up the Ante

**Après avoir réfléchi à de nouvelles fics j'ai changé d'avis, et au lieu d'en écrire de nouvelles, j'ai décidé de vous faire partager quelques unes de mes favorites en anglais. Je commence avec une série de one-shot écrits par ****WeasleyForMe,**** sans doute l'auteur anglais que je préfère ! Ses one-shorts sont vraiment extras, adorables et très drôles, et elle a quelques longues fictions à son actif qui sont tout aussi énormes ! Si vous aimez et comprenez l'anglais, et êtes fan des couples Hermione-Jumeau, alors je vous conseille activement de faire un tour sur son profil ! **

**Couples : Hermione/Georges Disclamer : Cette fic ne m'appartiens pas !! Elle appartiens a WeasleyForMe, je ne fais que la traduire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant qu'a moi. Enjoy !! xxx**

**« Up The Ante »**

Hermione et Georges sont impliqués dans un challenge d'esprit gryffondor. Qui en sortira vainqueur?

Il neigeait abondamment depuis des jours, les élèves étaient agités, agacés de rester enfermés. On était samedi après midi, et la totalité des gryffondors étaient réunis dans leur salle commune avec absolument rien à faire. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir dehors, à cause de l'épaisse couche de neige ; Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à monter dans la tour d'astronomie car elle était recouverte de glace ; Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à ennuyer leurs professeurs car ils s'ennuyaient tout autant qu'eux. Ils étaient donc tous coincés dans la tour des Gryffondors, et il n'y avait quasiment rien à faire.

Hermione, à l'instar de ses camarades, était la seule dans la salle commune à faire ses devoirs. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, étant difficile de se concentrer quand tout le monde autours d'elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

Le volume sonore de la salle augmenta soudainement. Juste au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à user de son pouvoir de préfete, elle entendit Lee faire une annonce.

« Les filles, écoutez-moi ! On vous propose un challenge! On va choisir le garçon le plus doué et le plus capable de rivaliser contre la fille la plus douée, lors d'une compétition d'esprit! Le premier qui réussit à s'introduire dans les donjons et à voler quelque chose dans le bureau de Rogue gagne ! »

La salle commune devint alors plus sonore. Au moment au Hermione rassemblait ses livres et se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles, la plupart des filles commencèrent à la rappeler.

« Hermione ! Choisissez Hermione ! C'est définitivement la plus fille la plus intelligente de gryffondor! »

« Hermione peut battre n'importe quel mec ! »

« Où est Hermione Granger ? Elle est vraiment brillante ! »

Ginny lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena dans le groupe. « Tu dois le faire 'Mione, tu as peux gagner haut la main ».

« Hum.. Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part mais je préfère autant rester là où on nous a demandé de rester. Rogue nous tuera si on se fait prendre », Hermione répondit timidement.

La voix de Lee s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce.

« On a déjà choisi celui qu'on _sait_ qu'il va gagner. Mais qui sera son adversaire ? »

Ginny souffla bruyamment et croisa les bras.

« On voulait qu'Hermione le fasse mais elle refuse ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends? La toute puissante Hermione Granger ne veut pas jouer contre ce bon vieux moi?" demanda une voix, nulle autre que Georges Weasley. « Je suppose que ma réputation me précède… »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. « T'es sérieux Georges ? Ils t'ont tous choisi, toi? Les gars vous devez être encore plus idiots que je ne le pensais », annonça t-elle à la salle.

La plupart de la sale sifflait et criait à ce commentaire. Georges arborait une légère nuance de rose alors qu'il se dit « Wahoo, Granger a plus de tripes que je ne le pensais ! Et elle est plutôt craquante quand elle est fâchée contre moi ! »

Finalement, une fois la foule calmée, Georges déclara : « C'est plutôt énorme de dire ça, de la part d'une petite fille comme toi Hermione nan ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, et répondit d'une voix forte: "Eh bien, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un grand farceur. _Si_ j'accepte ce défi, je doute que tu aies suffisamment de tact pour atteindre le bout du couloir ».

Hermione était choquée de voir qu'elle pouvait faire rougir un des jumeaux Weasleys. _« Mon Dieu, Georges est vraiment craquant ! Il ressemble tellement à Ron… Enfin, avec tout le côté immature en moins… »_

« En fait, si tu acceptes, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'apprendre un tour ou deux… », répondit Georges, ponctué d'un clin d'œil.

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Hermione de rougir. Elle tenait la parfaite occasion de prouver qu'elle n'était pas juste un rat de bibliothèque. Elle pouvait être drôle aussi. Et elle pouvait le prouver maintenant.

"D'accord, j'accepte!"

"Excellent!", déclara George en souriant tandis que Fred lui donna une accolade dans le dos, et tous les encouragèrent.

« Silence tout le monde ! On a besoin des grandes lignes du défi », s'écria Lee. « Je propose qu'on en fasse une simple battle d'esprit. Aucune magie pour blesser l'autre. Le premier qui entre dans le bureau de Rogue, prends un truc qui ne peut venir que de la et le ramène dans cette salle sera le gagnant ! »

« J'accepte ces conditions », dit Hermione.

« En fait que dirais-tu d'augmenter la mise ? A moins bien sûr que tu es changé d'avis en ce qui concerne mes _capacités_ », répondit Georges d'un autre clin d'œil alors qu'il retira une mèche de cheveux roux qui barrait son visage.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle le laisse s'en sortir comme ça. Elle était absolument sûre qu'elle pouvait mener les filles à la victoire.

"Soit, Weasley. Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda t-elle.

« Si je gagne, tu feras tous mes devoirs de transfiguration pendant un mois. Qu'en dis-tu Granger ? »

Hermione s'approcha un peu plus près de Georges. « Ca a l'air terrible, parce que tu ne gagneras pas. Donc quand tout ceci sera terminé, _tu _porteras mes livres de la bibliothèque tous les jours pendant un mois. En général, j'en emprunte entre 10 et 15… »

Georges se glissa encore plus près d'Hermione. « Ca me va. Et _ si_ tu gagnes, je m'inclinerai devant toi à chacune de nos rencontres dans le hall », ajouta Georges en la baissant les yeux vers le visage déterminé d'Hermione. Il trouvait que c'était une bonne occasion de voir si elle l'aimait bien. Ca aidait toujours de flatter les filles avant de faire le moindre pas vers elle.

Les habitants de la salle commune retinrent leur souffle quand Hermione referma l'espace entre elle et Georges, si bien que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait créé une proximité idéale pour un baiser, et c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. « Si tu gagnes… Je… Je vais… hum.. Je t'embrasserai dans le grand Hall ! »

Hermione paniqua Presque. Venait-elle réellement de dire ça à Georges??

Sans changer de position, Georges bougea légèrement la tête et sourit. « Bon, et bien tu viens certainement de me donner encore plus envie de te botter les fesses ! » Hermione rougit furieusement, mais refusa de céder.

« Marché conclut ! », répondit-il, et ils se serrèrent la main. « J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir t'incliner devant moi, et porter mes livres partout dans le château… »

« Hum… et j'ai vraiment hâte de recevoir un baiser passionné devant l'école entière. Tiens toi prête Hermione ! », Georges répliqua en remontant ses manches.

« Si vous êtes tous les deux prêts, je fais le décompte », lança Lee. « Prêts ? 3… 2… 1, partez !! »

Sur ce, Georges et Hermione se ruèrent tous les deux vers le portrait, le seul moyen de sortir de la sale commune. Ils essayèrent de passer en même temps en se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

« Les dames d'abord », lança Georges en laissant passer Hermione devant lui.

"Merci bon seigneur…", répondit Hermione, sarcastique.

Ils firent la course coude à coude, descendirent quelques étages, aussi calmement qu'ils le pouvaient. Soudain, Georges attira Hermione contre lui, et dans l'élan les précipitèrent tous les deux contre le mur.

« Hermione, que dirais-tu de se distraire un peu, et d'arrêter de faire semblant ? » demanda Georges, en baissant les yeux vers elle. « Je t'apprécie ; tu m'apprécies… Laissons les autres mariner un peu avant de savoir qui de nous deux gagnera… Je me rappelle t'avoir promis quelques tours… »

Hermione roula les yeux et se dégagea. Georges semblait presque sincère.

« Georges, si tu parles sérieusement, on aura toujours le temps de se distraire plus tard. Mais je dois gagner ! »

Sur ce, Hermione repartit vers les marches qui menaient aux donjons.

« Je parlais sérieusement. Je t'aime bien ! » Georges s'écria alors qu'elle disparaissait au loin dans le couloir du donjon.

Hermione renifla. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse parler sérieusement. C'était impossible. Georges voulait simplement gagner ce défi pour pouvoir pavaner devant tout le monde. Il voulait la destabiliser pour pouvoir prendre la tête de la course. Une partie d'elle considéra sa proposition. C'était difficile à admettre, mais Hermione espérait vraiment qu'il soit intéressé par quelque distraction avec elle.

Alors qu'elle prenait le dernier virage avant la porte du bureau de Rogue, Georges la rattrapa. Elle ouvrit la porte en silence et se glissa à l'intérieur. Rogue n'était pas là. Elle se recroquevilla dans la petite pièce, et commença à chercher un objet à prendre. Là, elle prendrait un morceaux de la craie verte ensorcelée de Rogue. Ca prouverait bien qu'elle était vraiment dans le bureau.

Alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de la pièce, Georges y entrait. Il effleura sa main.

« J'étais sérieux Hermione, je t'apprécie énormément. Repenses-y d'accord ? » dit-il en se saisissant une fiole d'une substance verdâtre et gluant.

Hermione avait quelques difficultés à se concentrer pour rentrer vers la tour des Gryffondors sans se faire prendre. Peut être qu'elle voulait donner une chance à Georges. En fait, elle avait vraiment envie de lui laisser une chance. Elle ne savait pas trop où il était, mais elle était presque sûre qu'elle était en tête tandis qu'elle atteignait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle y vit alors Georges se tenir debout, l'attendant.

« Comment… es-tu.. arrive là.. si vite??" demanda Hermione, haletante.

« Eh bien, au lieu de courir comme toi, j'ai simplement emprunté un passage secret. Je t'attendais. Je vais te laisser gagner Hermione. Entre, et pense à ce que je t'ai dit…", lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Hermione se décida. « En fait, je préférerais que ce soit toi qui gagnes… », répondit-elle en le poussant dans le passage dans le mur. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers elle tandis qu'il tombait dans la salle. Un sourire se fendit sur chacun de leur visage tandis que tous les gryffondors mâles félicitèrent Georges.

Ce soir là pendant le dîner, il était évident que tous avaient été enfermés à l'intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps. Le professeur Flitwick parlait sans grande logique avec le professeur Sprout qui semblait en pleine stupéfaction. Les Serpentards étaient soumis, et les Serdaigles étaient nerveux. Personne ne sembla remarquer Hermione Granger se lever, faire le tour de la table des Gryffondors et tapoter l'épaule de Georges Weasley. Personne ne sembla le voir se tourner et lui faire un clin d'œil. Et seulement quelques élèves entendirent Hermione dire : « Je me suis laissé aller à m'imaginer distraire par tes bons soins, et j'aimerais faire un essai… Mais tout d'abord, j'ai un pari à honorer… »

Presque tous remarquèrent Georges se retourner sur sa chaise et sourire gentiment à Hermione. Et absolument tout le monde dans la grande salle vit Hermione se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait…

The end !!

**Wali walou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi en tout cas je m'suis vraiment amusée à la lire et traduire… Et c'est toujours agréable de faire partager ses coups de cœur. ****Prochaine traduction « You Were On My Mind »… Bon weekend prolongé à tous, a bientôt ! xxx**


End file.
